Magnetic particle devices are known in the art. Generally, magnetic particle devices are based on electromagnetic and mechanical forces that act on a magnetically reactive medium disposed between the working surfaces of a driven member and driving member. The magnetic forces operate to increase the viscosity of the medium to interlock the driven and driving members. Magnetic particle devices are often designed as quick-acting electrically activated brakes or clutches for the transmission of torque. Alternatively, magnetic particle devices may be designed to impart drag between rotatable surfaces to maintain tension.
Where magnetic particle devices offer many advantages, such as low vibration torque transfer, the ability to operate in the slip condition, and the controllability of torque transfer over a relatively wide range of electrical input, there is a drawback as well. Conventional magnetic particle devices are relatively heavy due to the use of electromagnets as the source of a magnetic field. Known electromagnets generally comprise a shell with known magnetic properties and a coil of conductive wire. The thickness of the shell serves to define the working surface area of the device. Since the working surface is actually being coupled due to the increased viscosity of the magnetically reactive medium, an efficient design is one that maximizes the working surface area. Unfortunately, to increase working surface area in a conventional device, the thickness of the electromagnet shell must be increased, thereby undesirably increasing the weight.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a lightweight magnetic particle device that does not compromise working surface area or reduce operating life. The present invention provides an effective lightweight magnetic particle device wherein the reduction in weight is achieved without sacrificing working surface area or adversely affecting the operative life.